I Don't Know Her
by dull.moonlight
Summary: This is about Tom getting yelled at by his girlfriend for a letter he got from... his Girlfriend from the Future? What the heck? It was a crappy summary but go ahead and read it. I dare you.


Tom yawned, looking at the watch on his pale arm. He was lying on the Slytherin Common Room couch, wondering when Ann was going to get in. Ann Webbs was his current girlfriend, and he had to admit that he felt like snogging her at the moment. Hey, that was just the way Tom Riddle was. He was also getting a tad bit impatient for her, but he didn't complain. Who was he going to complain to anyway? No one was in the room.

Tom wasn't really the first choice of anyone to be friends with. He was mean to say the least. Well, he couldn't really help it, could he? That evil orphanage he lived in made him like that. Oh well, it didn't really matter, because he somehow pulled off being popular. Not only popular, but also the number one boyfriend choice of Hogwarts. How did that happen? Well it could have been his looks... Thin, with black hair and dark brown eyes to go along with that. Then again, he was quite pale... Well, that was just one of his faults. Ha! Tom? Fault? Yeah, in his enemies' dreams. Yawn, this was really boring. _Come on Ann, get in here already._

As if summoned by this thought, Ann Webbs walked through the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Ann was a beautiful girl. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Her lips were red and full, and her body had perfect curves. She was thin and – though Tom wouldn't say so out loud – had great knockers. She also had a terrible temper and she seemed to be about to explode at him. _This is really going to cut into some snogging time, I can tell,_ Tom thought. He sighed and sat up straight. "Hey Ann," he said, with a small smirk as if he had no clue she was mad. "What's going on?" She flashed a glare at him and he frowned. Oh no... She was mad at him.

"What's going on!" she screeched. "This is what's going on!" Ann pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket, screwed up her face, and said in a mocking, screeching voice, "'_Dear Tom, I love you with all my heart, and I know that you love me too. I'm glad you listened. Your Girlfriend From The Future, Ginny._'" Ann threw the parchment behind her. "Ginny?" She had lost the mocking voice and now it was just pure anger. "_GINNY?_ Who the hell is Ginny? And why the hell is she sending you letters?"

Tom's mouth was open by now. Ginny... Ginny... Who was Ginny? He opened his mouth and closed it at least three times before he could actually get something out. "Really, I've never even heard of a Ginny..." Ann blew up.

"NEVER HEARD OF HER? WELL, OBVIOUSLY YOU HAVE, BECAUSE SHE'S SENDING YOU GODDAMNED LOVE NOTES!" Ann was seething now, and she had her fists clenched. Tom didn't know what to do. Girlfriend from the future? Who the hell was that? He was telling the truth, but how was he going to tell that to Ann? Not to mention that he still had the terrible urge to snog her. Oh, what to do, what to do? Well, he could try to convince her that he honestly didn't know this Ginny.

"Honestly, Ann, I don't know her. Don't you think I'd dump you to go out with someone else? And how many people have told you that I cheat?" he asked, trying to convince her. She opened her mouth to argue, but Tom stood up before she could say anything. "Ann..." He hugged her trying to comfort her. This usually worked... "Ann... I love you." _Or various parts of your body._ "I wouldn't cheat on you, honestly." He looked at her with an expression she could never help but like. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. _Ha ha! I win this round. Now to snogging! Still... Who is Ginny? And why in the world would she send me an owl? Who cares again?

* * *

_**  
A/N: I know that you're all looking at this thinking, 'What... The... Radish?' but I shall explain! You see, I was visiting to look at Harry Potter Fan Art, and I saw like fifty drawings with Tom and Ginny. Later that night, I was bored as anything, so I drew a picture that went along with this fic. It was simply Ann yelling at him, and Tom over there, saying he had no idea who she was. I mean... Ginny and Tom? That's even more absurd than Snape and Hermione! I know it was lame, but... shrugAnyhow, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
